Un nuevo enemigo
by Cindy Gomez 123
Summary: Después de derrotar a Blakk, en Bajoterra hay paz y tranquilidad, hasta que un nuevo enemigo llega e irrumpe con esa paz pero lo pero de todo es que ese enemigo tiene algo que ver con el pasado de Trixie... Hola, esta es mi primer fic, soy nueva en esto, espero que les guste, subiré más capitulos en unos días.
1. Chapter 1

-¿En dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es éste lugar?, creo que lo conozco- se dijo a si misma Trixie.

Todo estaba oscuro en ese lugar donde se encontraba, pero ella tenía la impresión de que ya había estado en ese lugar, de repente todo se puso más claro y pudo notar que estaba en su caverna natal, se sorprendió tanto porque desde hace años no estaba ahí, en ese momento apareció una persona que ella conocía, estaba peleando junto con su lanzadora.

-¡Debe ser él!- se dijo Trixie desde un lugar un poco lejano de la persona. –Estoy segura de que es él, no puedo equivocarme.

En ese momento vio como esa persona a la que reconocía caía al frío y duro suelo, un sujeto le había lanzado una babosa malvada, cuando esa persona que conocía se encontraba en el suelo pudo observar con más detenimiento al sujeto que le había disparado, en ese momento Trixie se paralizó del miedo y empezó a temblar al verlo, tenía la piel oscura, pelo negro azulado, pero lo que más le aterró era ver sus horribles ojos rojos llenos de maldad y vacíos de compasión y piedad.

-NOOOOOO!- gritó Trixie, estaba empezando a tener más miedo.

-Jajajajaja- se rió el sujeto de horribles ojos rojos. –Creo que no he acabado con toda esta inútil caverna.– Dijo dirigiéndose a Trixie y apuntándole con la misma babosa malvada que mató a la persona que conocía.

-Pero eso no será ningún problema.- Seguido de eso apretó el gatillo.

Trixie pudo observar cómo la babosa se dirigía hacia ella, no pudo gritar ni mucho menos correr, no podía mover ningún musculo. La babosa se dirigía más y más a ella y de pronto…

-¡Aaahh!- Gritó Trixie en un tono muy bajo, empezó a ver alteradamente a su alrededor y notó que estaba en su habitación, estaba respirando fuerte, como si quisiera acabarse todo el aire de Bajoterra.

-Fue solo un sueño Bluster,- le dijo a su babosa. –bueno, no del todo.

Su babosa la miró con tristeza, ya que él sabía lo que había sucedido, se quitó las sábanas de encima y caminó hacia el baño y se bañó, se peinó, se vistió y se maquilló, después de que terminó, se miró al espejo durante un rato.

-¿Por qué no lo puedo superar?- se dijo a sí misma. –Sé que fue hace muchos años y me prometí que lo haría pero cada noche tengo esa pesadilla.

-¡Trixie, hora de desayunar!- escuchó a Pronto. Eso la despertó y caminó hacia la puerta, al salir de su habitación se encontró con uno de sus amigos.

-Hola Trixie.- le dijo Eli, ella no le contestó ya que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. – ¿Trixie?- dijo el Shane, pero esta vez tocando su hombre, con eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara.

-¿Ah? Oh, hola Eli, lo siento, estaba algo distraída.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Eli un poco preocupado.

-Si, claro.- respondió ella.

-Bajen chicos, el delicioso desayuno de Pronto está listo.- interrumpió el topoide, ya que él siempre era el único que pensaba que sus platillos eran una delicia.

-Claro, mejor dense prisa, ¿no ven que "su majestad" se puede molestar?- dijo Kord con tono de burla.

-A Pronto no le divierte tu conducta.

-Jajajaja, a mi si.

-Buenos días Trixie, buenos días Eli.- saludó Kord.

-Buenos días Kord.- dijeron Eli y Trixie al unísono.

-Sus papilas gustativas saltarán de alegría al probar la receta de mi abuela topoide.- presumió Pronto, dejando una bandeja en el centro de la mesa, quitó la tapa y la Banda pudo ver su "delicioso" platillo, ensalada de escarabajos con lombrices y otras cosas que no sabían si eran comestibles o no. Eli y Kord miraron la bandeja con desagrado, Kord aunque comía cosas raras nunca pensó que Pronto le ganaría, Eli jamás pensó que llegar a Bajoterray conocer a Pronto cambiaría su dieta.

-¿Estás seguro que eso se puede comer Pronto?- le pregunto el troll con cara de horror hacia el plato.

-Pero claro, mi amigo troll, esta es la receta más antigua y más rica de mi abuela topoide. ¡Ahora a comer!- dicho esto el topoide se lanzó hacia el palto y con los cubiertos agarró una buena cantidad de su "rica" ensalada y se la empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Creo que paso.- dijo Eli empujando el plato con su mano.

-Yo también, mejor pediré algo comestible para desayunar.- dijo convencido el troll dirigiéndose al teléfono.

-Mmmm, bueno más para mi.- dijo Pronto alegre yéndose a un sillón.

Eli negó con la cabeza sonriendo y lanzando una pequeña risa, pero antes de levantarse se percató de que cierta pelirroja estaba con la mirada baja y que parecía triste, él de inmediato se preocupó.

-Trixie, ¿ocurre algo?

-No Eli, no me pasa nada, es solo que estoy cansada.- de hecho decía la verdad, siempre tenía ese sueño y se despertaba en la madrugada con miedo, después de eso siempre ya no quería dormir y se la pasaba editando sus videos para BabosaNet.

-¿No dormiste bien?

-Es solo que estuve en la computadora editando nuestros videos, pero nada importante.

Después de un rato de que Kord había pedido el desayuno, ellos comieron y levantaron los platos, Trixie casi no había comido y fue la última en levantarse de la mesa, ella suspiró y escuchó una alarma que prevenía de la computadora de la sala, Trixie se acercó y vio un sobre que decía en letras rojas "URGENTE", el resto de la Banda escuchó la alarma y se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede Trix?- preguntó el Shane.

-Es un mensaje.- respondió ella y seguido le dio click haciendo que se abriera.

_Banda de Shane:_

_Por favor, necesitamos su ayuda, alguien atacó la Caverna Callada y destruyó casi todo, muchos salieron heridos pero ya están siendo atendidos por los médicos, pero necesitamos que los detengan o sino volverán y terminarán lo que empezaron._

Después de leer eso la banda no lo pensó dos veces y se fueron por sus mecha-bestias, las arrancaron y salieron de inmediato.

Llegando a la Caverna Callada vieron todo destruido, varias casa ya no estaban, había humo en muchas partes, todo era horrible.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?- Eli no podía creer lo que sus ojos celestes estaban viendo.

-Oh, qué alegría que hayan venido.- dijo una mujer de unos 30 años, un poco sucia al parecer por tratar de ayudar a sacar a los que estaban bajo los escombros. –Mi nombre es Lena.

-No hay de qué Lena, soy Eli Shane, ellos son Kord, Pronto y Trixie. Dime ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Algo horrible, un grupo de sujetos llegaron y empezaron a destruirlo todo, no lo entiendo, aquí casi no hay cosas valiosas.

-Descuida Lena, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto.- dicho esto Eli y la Banda fueron a investigar a las afueras de la Caverna Callada.

Trixie por otro lado se quedó pensando en que ya había visto un desastre como ese pero no estaba segura, ella creía que no podía ser posible, que solo era una coincidencia.

-Bien chico, hay que separarnos, así abarcaremos más terreno, Kord, tú y Pronto vayan al oeste, Trixie y yo iremos al este, ¿de acuerdo?- ordenó el Shane.

-De acuerdo.- dijeron Kord y Pronto, pero Trixie seguía en sus pensamientos, tenía un mal presentimiento, llámenlo como quieran, presentimiento, corazonada, intuición femenina, pero ella estaba muy segura de eso. Kord y Pronto arrancaron sus mechas y se dirigieron a donde les había indicado Eli, mientras que Trixie e Eli se dirigían hacia el otro lado, ellos cargaron sus lanzadoras y se prepararon para cualquier ataque de cualquier parte. Eli, que estaba vigilando se dio cuenta de que cierta pelirroja tenía la mirada baja, se acercó a ella para que notara su movimiento pero como ella estaba en su mundo no lo notó.

-Oye Trix,- dijo el Shane, y con eso la chica se percató de la mínima distancia entre sus mechas. - ¿te sientes bien?, has estado muy callada en todo este rato.

-Si, estoy bien es solo que…- No pudo terminar lo que quería decir porque en ese momento cayó una babosa carnero malvada y los dos volaron varios metros desde donde estaban antes.

-¿Pero qué rayos?- exclamó Eli, entonces vieron a unos cinco hombres que se acercaban a ellos o eso parecían. Hombres con ojos rojo brillantes y con la cara cubierta por cascos con picos es las orillas de los mismos, ni Eli ni Trixie habían visto algo parecido, cuando los dos se levantaron empezaron a disparar babosas, esquivando disparos y saltando, ya que no solo eran más fuertes que ellos o que los superaban en número sino que tenían malvadas, Eli no se podía explicar cómo aún había malvadas, así que siguió disparando, en cambio Trixie no dejaba de ver a esos "hombres", ya que estaba tratando de recordad de dónde los conocía, aunque pensaba en eso no dejaba de disparar y ayudar a Eli.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengan malvadas, no se supone que habíamos acabado con eso?- preguntó Eli bastante sorprendido, Trixie solo se encogió de hombros.

En ese instante un sexto hombre salió de entre el polvo que había causado la lucha, ahí es cuando Trixie recordó con bastante claridad, los observó de los pies a la cabeza, cuando vio su cara no lo podía creer, igual que en sus sueños, esos ojos rojos brillantes, piel oscura, cabello negro azulado, Trixie se paralizó de miedo, ni siquiera parpadeaba, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, temblaba se le entrecortaba la respiración como si alguien la estuviera asfixiando.

_En la mente de Trixie: No, no él no, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando…_

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el Shane enojado. El sujeto solo se rió y lanzó más babosas malvadas. –Trix, tenemos que refugiarnos, jamás creí decir esto pero así somos un blanco fácil.- Trixie no lo escuchó, seguía paralizada por el miedo, aun apuntando al sujeto, pero no disparaba nada, de echo tenía la mano temblorosa, no sabía qué hacer. Eli se ocultó en unas rocas que estaban a lado de ellos, saltó por encima de ellas y se hincó para cubrirse, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que la chica pelirroja seguía ahí parada sin moverse.

-¡Trix! ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡ven aquí!- pero ella no le hacía caso, el sujeto la miraba y eso la hizo tener aún más miedo de lo que tenía, luego el sujeto le apuntó a la pelirroja, dio una última risa y jaló el gatillo, cada que la babosa se acercaba más y más ella logró recordar que la babosa que se dirigía a ella era la misma que mató al tipo que ella conocía, la babosa se acercaba más y más, pero para Trixie era como si ocurriera en cámara lenta.

_-Este es mi fin.- pensó – Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer._


	2. Chapter 2

Trixie cerró sus ojos en señal de rendición, la babosa se acercaba cada vez más y más.

-¡Trixie!- Gritó Eli, al darse cuenta de que no se movería él saltó de entre las rocas en las que estaba escondido y corrió hacia ella empujándola y cayendo sobre ella, rápidamente la levantó agarrando a Trixie de la muñeca y corrieron hacia las rocas en dónde estaba escondido. Eli disparó a Hielo y creó un muro pero éste fue destruido por una babosa Trilladora malvada, mientras Trixie, que estaba sentada recargándose en la roca sequía paraliza, temblando y estaba muy pálida, el color se le había ido de los labios, al recordar lo que ese sujeto había hecho. Eli lanzó a Burpy y éste creó un muro de fuego alrededor de los seis hombres, ellos sólo desaparecieron cuando Burpy acabó con su muro de fuego, no había rastro de ellos, Burpy regresó al hombro de Eli.

-Bien hecho amigo.- le dijo Eli a su fiel babosa. -¿Estás herida Trixie?- le preguntó el Shane arrodillándose ante ella.

-No.- respondió simplemente con la mirada baja y luego los dos se levantaron.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá?, te quedaste quieta como si no estuviera pasando nada, te pudo haber hecho algo!- le dijo Eli en un tono como de regaño.

-No me pasó nada, es solo que…

-¡Claro que pasó algo!, ¡A ti jamás te había sucedido algo así!, ¡dime que pasó, dímelo!- Eli empezaba a perder el control y comenzó a gritarle. Trixie solo tenía la mirada baja y en un momento de desesperación cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-¡Ya basta Eli!, ¡Ya no me digas nada!- le gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos. –Sólo quiero irme a casa.- continuó, limpiándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla y se apartó de Eli yendo a su mecha Boomer, en ese momento llegaron Kord y Pronto.

-Eli, ¿están bien? Escuchamos el ataque y vinimos tan rápido como pudimos.- dijo el troll con preocupación.

-Si, estamos bien, Kord.- respondió Eli mirando a Trixie que se subía a su mecha y se adelantaba a los demás. –Vámonos.- continuó Eli y todos se subieron a sus mechas, arrancaron y se fueron al refugio.

En cuanto llegaron, Trixie de inmediato dejó su mecha en el garaje y subió rápido a su cuarto, Eli la siguió pero no pudo alcanzarla.

-Trixie, espera.- dijo Eli pero ella ya se había encerrado en su cuarto.

-Eli, ¿qué le sucede a Trixie?- preguntó Kord.

-No lo sé Kord, ha estado actuando muy extraño desde la mañana.- Respondió Eli mientras se sentaba en el sofá. –Mejor iré a ver cómo esta.

-Creo que deberías dejarla un rato sola Eli, la noté muy alterada cuando veníamos de regreso.- siguió Kord.

-Tal vez tienes razón Kord, iré a verla más tarde.

-De acuerdo, Pronto irá a preparar algo para comer.- dijo el topoide.

-Iré a pedir algo de comer, ahora vuelvo.- mencionó Kord antes de que Pronto "deleitara" sus papilas gustativas como en la mañana. Pero se volteó y notó que Eli estaba pensativo o más bien preocupado. –Tranquilo amigo, de seguro estará bien.- le dijo al Shane y este solo le dirigió una ligera sonrisa.

Mientras en el cuarto de Trixie, ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente pero en silencio, no quería que sus amigos la escucharan y se preocuparan por ella, más de lo que ya estaban.

-No puedo creerlo Bluster, no puede ser que ese hombre esté aquí, después de tantos años, ¿por qué volvió, por qué?- Bluster solo la miro con tristeza, pensando que nada la podría consolar.


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un par de horas de espera, Eli decidió subir a la habitación de Trixie para ver cómo estaba.

-¿Adónde vas Eli?- le preguntó el troll.

-Quiero saber cómo está Trixie no ha salido de su habitación desde que llegamos.- respondió mientras subía las escaleras.

-Ja, ok, amigo, que tengas suerte.- dijo Kord con una mirada pícara.

Eli solo volteó los ojos y siguió su camino hacia la habitación de Trixie cuando llegó hasta la puerta, tocó tres veces.

-¿Trixie?- sin respuesta. -¿Trixie, puedo pasar?- ya que no oía respuesta alguna decidió pasar empujando la puerta poco a poco. -¿Trixie?- preguntó una vez más y vio que estaba acostada en su cama, Eli se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama para observarla más de cerca y pudo notar que estuvo llorando ya que traía los ojos hinchados y una lágrima escurría de sus ojos, Eli al ver esa escena se puso triste y preocupado, le puso una manta encima de ella, cubriéndola bien, le quitó un mechón de la cara y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Eli se dirigió a la puerta y salió con una sonrisa pero ésta se difuminó y se convirtió en una cara triste de preocupación, pero él no se percató de que Trixie se había despertado gracias al beso que él le había dado, ella solo sonrió un poco ruborizada y se volvió a acostar.

Eli ya se encontraba en la sala junto con Kord y Pronto los cuales estaban jugando videojuegos.

-¿Hablaste con Trixie?- le preguntó el troll con una mirada pícara, Eli solo la ignoró.

-No, estaba dormida.- respondió sentándose en el sofá.- Pero realmente estoy preocupado por ella, nunca había actuado así antes, me pregunto qué le sucederá.- continuó con la mirada baja. Kord solo sonrió.

-Descuida amigo, seguro que estará bien.- dijo el troll poniéndole una de sus gigantescas manos a en su hombro, Eli lo volteó a ver y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¡Te gané!, una vez más el gran Pronto te ha vencido en videojuegos.- dijo el topoide presumido.

-¡¿Qué?! Oh vamos. Una partida más por favor.

-De acuerdo, pero no importa cuantas partidas juguemos, el magnifico Pronto siempre vencerá.

-Si, si, como sea empecemos ya.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente Pronto llamó a todos a desayunar, Kord bajó con un poco de esperanza de que Pronto preparara un desayuno decente, por lo que había pasado ayer con Trixie.

-Buenos días Pronto.- dijo Kord.

-Aaahh, buenos días mi amigo troll, ¿listo para deleitarte con el maravilloso platillo que preparó Pronto con sus magníficas manos?- dijo el topoide presumido.

- Déjame adivinar, escorpión relleno de salsa de babosa.- dijo Kord desanimado.

-Iba a preparar eso pero como Trixie ha estado muy desanimada, la alegraré con sus platillos favoritos, pollo con ensalada, sopa y de postre pastel de queso con zarzamora.- dijo mientras señalaba los platillos que ya estaban en la mesa.

-Wow Pronto, apuesto que a Trixie le encantarán.

-Pero claro que le encantará, Pronto preparó todos y cada uno de estos deliciosos platillos con sus majestuosas manos.

En ese momento Eli salió de su habitación con dirección hacia las escaleras pero se topó con Trixie que traía unas enormes ojeras y obviamente se veía muy cansada, pues casi no durmió nada la noche anterior.

-Buenos días Trixie, ¿dormiste bien?- rompió el silencio Eli.

-Si.- le respondió ella a secas sin siquiera mirarlo y bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la computadora que se encontraba en la sala.

-Buenos días Trixie.- le dijo Kord.

-Hola.- le respondió a secas también, era obvio que Trixie no estaba de humor para nada ni para nadie, ni siquiera para Eli.

-Trixie, ven a sentarte, debes probar los magníficos platillos que Pronto preparó especialmente para ti.- dijo Pronto presumiendo.

-No tengo hambre Pronto.- Respondió a secas al igual que a Kord e Eli, y siguió en la computadora.

-¿Pero por qué está así con nosotros?- preguntó Eli preocupado y sorprendido. –Ella jamás nos ha tratado así.

-Solo dale tiempo Eli.- le aconsejó Kord.

**Perdón que sea tan corto es que estoy en exámenes y no he tenido tiempo, pero subiré el prox. Capitulo tan pronto como pueda.**


	5. Chapter 5

Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo menos Trixie, seguía muy seria y alterada.

Cuando Kord, Pronto e Eli terminaron de comer la comida "comestible" de Pronto recogieron los platos y guardaron toda la comida en el refrigerador, Kord y Pronto se quedaron en la sala jugando videojuegos, Eli, por su parte estaba en su habitación pensando en Trixie pero no en la forma en la que él quisiera sino en forma de preocupación.

-No entiendo qué le pasa a Trix, Burpy.- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza, Burpy lo miró con tristeza porque él también había presenciado lo que había ocurrido ayer. –Siento que no me tiene confianza, pero debería, ella es mi mejor amiga. Le preguntaré, ahora debe de estar más calmada.

Eli salió de su habitación y se dirigió abajo a hablar con Trixie, pero cuando llegó a la sala, descubrió que ya no estaba solo estaban Kord y Pronto.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Trix?- preguntó Eli mientras se acercaba más a la sala.

-Aaaamm, creo que se fue a su habitación.- respondió Kord –Esta vez no podrás ganarme topoide.

-¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Pronto en tono retador.

Eli solo subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Trixie y tocó pero nadie respondía, esta vez entro empujando un poco la puerta.

-¿Trix, puedo pasar?- preguntó mientras asomaba la cabeza por la rendija y vio a Trixie mirando una foto, después de esto decidió pasar, cuando Trixie se dio cuenta de eso escondió inmediatamente la foto bajo la almohada. –Lo siento, no quería asustarte.- dijo Eli al ver que Trixie se había sobresaltado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Trixie un tanto enojada.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas.- dijo Eli sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Estoy bien.- le contestó Trixie, pero él sabía que no era cierto.

-Trix por favor, dime qué te pasa, me preocupas mucho, tú nunca has sido así con nosotros, ¿acaso no confías en mí?

-Si confío en ti pero te digo que no me pasa nada.

-¿Entonces qué sucedió ayer? Te quedaste paralizada y cuando te gritaba no respondías, por favor, ¿tiene algo que ver con el sujeto al que nos enfrentamos?- Trixie solo levantó la mirado un poco alterada.

-No, claro que no, ¿por qué tendría algo que ver con mi pasado?

-Pero yo nunca te pregunté si tenía algo que ver con tu pasado.- al parecer a Trixie se la había salido una pista, pero inmediatamente cambió de tema.

-Escucha Eli, estoy cansada, anoche no dormí bien, así que si no te importa, quisiera dormir un rato.- dijo levantándose de su cama, Eli la hizo lo mismo y la miró con tristeza, pues sabía que estaba mintiendo, Trixie al ver sus ojos solo apartó la vista de ellos.

-De acuerdo, que descanses Trixe.- se despidió Eli mientras se iba hacia la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla se detuvo. –Debes aprender a confiar más en los demás, en especial en mí que soy tu mejor amigo.- dicho eso cerró la puerta, Trixie solo se quedó triste por lo que le había dicho Eli, en especial porque tenía razón, Eli era su confidente y ella era de él, desde que lo conoció sintió algo, ese algo le dijo que jamás se debía apartar de él y que hasta podría confiarle la vida misma.

-No sé qué hacer Bluster.- dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama y se acurrucaba con la foto en las manos. -¿Crees que debería decirle?- Bluster asintió y eso le dio ánimos. –Está bien, se lo diré.- Trixie se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación, bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala.

-Hola chicos, ¿dónde está Eli?

-¡Vaya! Hasta que nos diriges la palabra enojona.- le dijo Kord.

-Si, lamento eso, pero ya estoy mejor, ¿dónde está Eli?- volvió a preguntar.

-Está afuera.- le respondió Pronto.

-Gracias.

Trixie fue afuera y vio a Eli sentado en una roca con Burpy en su regazo y se acercó a él para quedar a la par de Eli.

-Hola.- dijo Trixie.

-¡Trix, hola!- dijo Eli sobresaltándose. -¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, y no sabes cuánto lamento haberme portado así contigo, tienes razón, eres mi mejor amigo y debo confiar en ti.

-¿Entonces, me contarás que te pasa?

-Si. Mira lo que pasa es que…

**HOOOLAAA! Les pido mil perdones por no haber podido continuar, es que me dejaron muchísima tarea pero aquí está el nuevo cap. DISFRUTENLO! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Anteriormente…**

_-¿Entonces, me contarás qué te pasa?_

_-Si. Mira lo que pasa es que…_

**Continuación…**

-¡Chicos, tenemos una emergencia, hay que irnos ahora!- gritó Kord desde la puerta.

-De acuerdo, ya vamos.- dijo Eli mientras se paraba. –Vamos Trix.

-Está bien.- le contestó Trixe mientras se paraba.

Se fueron corriendo al refugio, tomaron sus mechas e inmediatamente salieron a todo vapor.

-Kord, ¿cuál es la emergencia?- preguntó Eli.

-No lo sé, solo vi que era urgente y que fuéramos a la Caverna Objetivo.- le respondió Kord.

-Muy bien, ya casi llegamos.- dijo Pronto.

Cuando llegaron a la Caverna Objetivo, la banda vio como los mismos sujetos a los Eli y Trixie se enfrentaron, destruían toda la caverna y las babosas huían como si no hubiera un mañana. Trixie se paró en seco al ver esa horrible escena, le recordaba a su sueño, se le aceleró la respiración, se puso pálida y empezó a temblar pero tuvo más miedo cuando el sujeto de ojos rojos se le quedó viendo, Eli al darse cuenta de que Trixie no seguía se dio la vuelta y fue directo a Trixie.

-Trix, ¿qué haces? Tenemos que atacar.- le dijo Eli alterado.

-No, no, no puedo hacerlo. ¡No lo haré!- dicho esto, Trixie dio vuelta a su mecha y se fue a toda velocidad.

-¡Trix, regresa!- gritó Eli. -¡Kord, iré por Trixie, encárguense ustedes lo más que puedan, volveremos!

-¡Lo haremos, ve por ella!- le contestó Kord. -¡Pronto sígueme!

Eli siguió a Trixie en su mecha, El sujeto de ojos rojos los vio irse y de inmediato los siguió sin que Eli se diera cuenta.

-¡Trxie, espera!- gritó Eli, pero ella no le hizo caso. Eli aceleró.

Estaba a pocos metros de ella, pero en eso momento una babosa explotó cerca de ellos y los hizo volar por los aires, el sujeto de ojos rojos lo había hecho. Para su mala suerte, Eli y Trixie cayeron por una larga cascada cercana.

El sujeto de ojos rojos simplemente vio cómo caían los dos lanzadores hacia las bravas aguas azules, y riendo cruelmente si dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba la batalla, no había forma de que salieran con vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Al abrir los ojos, Eli se encontraba en tierra, a lado de la cascada, estaba confundido y además algo mareado, haber caído desde una cascada de varios metros no es poca cosa, Burpy y el resto de su arsenal estaban bien, eso le dio alegría, y su mecha estaba a unos metros de donde estaba él. Se preguntaba por qué no activó su mecha-bestia a modo planeador, la verdad es que estaba tan preocupado por Trixie que estúpidamente lo olvidó, lo cual le recordó…

-¡Trixie! –gritó mientras se paraba alterado y miraba a su alrededor pero no había ninguna señal de ella. Decidió ir más allá para buscarla, montando su mecha-lobo, arrancó a toda velocidad en busca de la chica.

-¡Trixie!, ¡Trixie dónde estás! – gritaba desesperadamente pero no la veía por ningún lado, a menos que… ¡siguiera en el agua! Eli frenó de golpe, casi salía volando, bajó de su mecha y corrió hacia la orilla del río. -¡Trixie! –gritó una vez más, pero no había ninguna respuesta, estaba muy asustado, temía no volver a ver a esa hermosa chica de ojos verdes de ensueño.

Burpy, que se encontraba en el hombro de Eli, lo estaba ayudando a buscar y vio algo de entre los arbustos, bajó del hombro de Eli y dando pequeños saltitos se dirigió hacia lo que había visto, después de dos segundo Burpy llamó con chillidos al joven lanzador y éste le hizo caso.

-¿Qué pasa amigo, encontraste algo? –Más bien debió haber dicho a alguien, movió los arbustos y vio que era… -¡Trixie! – dijo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, acarició su mejilla con ternura y desesperación al mismo tiempo para ver si con eso despertaba, pero nada. –Trixie, por favor abre los ojos, Trix, no me hagas esto, te lo ruego, despierta. –al Shane le empezaban a correr lágrimas por las mejillas, abrazó a Trixie creyendo que la había perdido para siempre.

-¿E-Eli? –susurró una voz en su oído. Eli soltó a Trixie para quedar frente a frente con ella y vio que estaba despierta, lo primero que vio fueron sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Trixie, estás bien. –dijo Eli mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Trixie. –Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, las lágrimas corrían con más frecuencia por sus mejillas.

-Eli, -dijo Trixie e Eli se separó de ella para quedar nuevamente frente a frente, Trixie pudo notar que sus ojos estaban rojos y que había lágrimas correr de sus ojos. –tranquilo, ya no llores por favor, estoy bien. –dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, estaba muy preocupado por ti, y al ver que no despertabas, creí que…

-Pero no sucedió eso, estoy aquí. –dijo Trixie.

-Y me alegro que sea así. –dijo él con una tierna mirada, se vieron a los ojos y se quedaron así un pequeño rato, poco a poco se fueron acercando, sentían la respiración del otro, cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios.

-¡Búsquenlos!, no están en el agua, así que no deben de estar lejos. –dijo una voz de un hombre, Eli se asomó de entre los arbustos y vio que eran los hombres que estaban en la batalla con el sujeto de ojos rojos.

-Tenemos que irnos Trixie, nos están buscando, ven levántate. –dijo Eli tomándola del brazo para que se levantara.

-Espera Eli, mejor quedémonos aquí un poco, dejemos que se alejen para poder escapar. –dijo Trixie mientras le sujetaba el brazo a Eli.

-De acuerdo. –Eli se agachó junto a Trixie y esperaron como diez minutos. Cuando se fueron Eli ayudó a Trixie a pararse pero esta cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué sucede Trix?, ¿Estás herida? –preguntó el Shane agachándose hacia ella.

-Solo es mi tobillo, no es gran cosa. –dijo Trixie quejándose un poco del dolor.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Si, si puedo.

-Muy bien vamos hay que encontrar la forma de regresar con Kord y Pronto. –dicho eso Eli pasó el brazo de Trixie atrás de su cuello, sujetándola, y con la otra mano la agarraba de la cintura.


	8. Chapter 8

Se iban adentrando más y más al bosque, con Eli ayudando a Trixie el viaje se hacía más agotador.

-Eli espera, descansemos un poco por favor, me duele mucho mi tobillo. –dijo Trixie mientras se detenían.

-Está bien, mira una cueva, descansaremos ahí. –dijo Eli.

Eli ayudó e Trixie a llegar hasta la cueva, cuando entraron Eli puso a Trixie en el suelo y empezó a revisar su tobillo, le subió su pantalón y le quitó la bota para verlo mejor.

-Al parecer no está roto, eso es bueno, solo está torcido. –en ese momento Trixie empezó a llorar e Eli se percató de eso. –Trix, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó mientras él le secaba una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

-Por favor perdóname Eli, por mi culpa estamos en esta situación. –Trixie aún no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Pero por qué dices eso?

-Si no hubiera huido del duelo, esto no hubiera pasado. –Trixie cubrió su rostro con sus manos, Eli la miró con tristeza, tomó sus manos para poder ver su rostro, ella tenía la cabeza baja e Eli la levantó tomándola del mentón.

-Trixie escúchame, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿entiendes? –dijo Eli tratando de consolarla. –Pero quiero saber quién es ese sujeto, al parecer le tienes pavor, siempre que nos enfrentamos a él cambias totalmente, eso no es normal, y a ti nunca te había pasado algo así, por favor dime qué te sucede cada vez que lo ves, tú me dijiste que tiene algo que ver con tu pasado, por favor, si me lo dices tal vez pueda ayudarte.

-No, no nadie me puede ayudar, ya no. –respondió ella en voz baja.

-No digas eso, siempre hay alguien que podrá ayudarte. –dijo Eli.

-Esta vez no.

-¿Pero por qué?, por favor dime lo que te sucede.

-Está bien. –dijo Trixie resignada, suspiró. – Tenía tres años cuando mi mamá murió por una enfermedad incurable y me crio mi padre, él me enseñó todo sobre las babosas, las clases que había, sus habilidades, todo, a los siete ya tenía la fuerza de sujetar una lanzadora, la que tengo él me la regaló de cumpleaños, me enseñó a disparar y a pelear, me encantaba estar con él, cumplí diez y una tarde cuando practicábamos, escuchamos una explosión en el centro de mi caverna natal, mi papá me dijo que me quedara en la casa y de inmediato se fue corriendo, pero yo ya me sentía lista para todo, solo quería ayudarlo, así que lo seguí, cuando llegué donde estaba mi padre lo vi luchar contra los hombres a los que nos enfrentamos, mi padre se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y me dijo que me escondiera, yo lo hice, y me oculté detrás de una pared con un hoyo en medio, de ahí podía ver cómo mi papá acababa uno por uno a esos hombres y a cada rato me volteaba a ver para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, en eso apareció una sombre de entre el polvo que había ocasionado la batalla, estaba detrás de él , mi papá estaba distraído disparando babosas torrente para apagar el fuego que cubría las casas, ese sujeto le apuntó con su lanzadora y tenía cargada una babosa boom-muerte, él se rió como si fuera un juego y mi papá volteó, pero no pudo hacer nada porque el sujeto ya había disparado. Solo pude ver a mi papá caer al piso y ver cómo el hermoso brillo de sus ojos desaparecía, yo grité pero no pude salir, estaba muy asustada, sentía cómo mi corazón se rompía en pedazos, él me escuchó y se dirigió a mi, apuntándome con su lanzadora con otra boom-muerte, pero me paralicé al ver sus horribles ojos rojos que brillaba y su sonrisa malvada, dios tuve tanto miedo, él estaba listo para disparar pero se detuvo al escuchar a alguien que le hablaba por su comunicador, cuando él se desconectó pude oír su nombre: Doom, así se llama, hasta su nombre me da miedo, él desapareció entre el polvo con sus hombres, yo me quedé ahí por varias horas, viendo a mi papá pero supe que jamás iba a despertar, así que me fui de mi caverna y fui con mi abuela, ella me cuidó y cuando tuve la edad suficiente salí a participar en los duelos de babosas y después te conocí a ti y a los demás.

-Qué horror, Trix, no sabes cuánto lo siento, jamás creí que hubieres pasad por tanto sufrimiento. –dijo Eli con una cara de tristeza y tomando las manos de la chica.

-Lo peor de todo es que he visto a mis padres morir, vi cómo mi madre exhalaba su último aliento y vi cómo mi padre fue brutalmente asesinado. Pero creo que estoy mejor, ahora tengo a Kord, a Pronto y sobre todo te tengo a ti. –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Trix después de lo que me acabas de contar estoy más que seguro que eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que he conocido desde que llegué a Bajoterra. Se necesitó mucho valor y coraje para guardar ese secreto sobre tu pasado.

-Gracias Eli.

-Yo sé que tu papá está muy orgulloso de ti.

-El tuyo también lo está de ti Eli, tú eres la persona más amable, valiente, generosa, dulce y tierna que he conocido en toda mi vida. – Eli y Trixie solo se sonrojaron.

-Gracias Trix.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo, solo digo la verdad. –Eli se empezó a acercar a ella, y Trixie hizo lo mismo, a los dos les empezó a latir más y más rápido el corazón con forme se acercaban el uno al otro, Eli pasó su mano entre sus cabellos y Trixie lo tomó por su cuello, y se besaron, fue ese tipo de beso que les hizo desear uno segundo, era tan dulce y tierno, podían saborear el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, estaban en su propio mundo, y ese beso hizo que los dos sintieran algo cálido en su interior, así supieron que lo que sentían era real.


	9. Chapter 9

Al momento de separarse, apoyaron sus frentes una contra la otra y se quedaron así un buen rato, Eli se atrevió a abrir los ojos y pudo ver que Trixie estaba llorando.

-¿Trix? –Dijo separando su frente de la de ella para verla mejor.- ¿Qué sucede, por qué lloras?

-Es que aún me siento una tonta cobarde, no tuve el valor para salvar a mi padre y por mi culpa estamos aquí, soy una inútil. –Trixie realmente estaba destrozada por dentro, se había guardado mucho ese recuerdo, cada que una lágrima corría por sus mejillas, podía sentir cómo un gran peso desaparecía de sus hombros.

-Trixie, por favor, ya no digas eso –dijo Eli mientras le secaba las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos verdes- sé que esto fue muy duro para ti y te comprendo perfectamente, pero mientras estemos juntos, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. –y le dio un beso tierno y dulce.

-Gracias Eli, ahora sé que podemos lograrlo, todo por ti, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Estarías perdida. –bromeó Eli.

-¿Oh, eso crees? –Trixie le siguió el juego.

-Claro, sabes que soy el mejor.

-Seguro señor presumido.

Se rieron por un rato, ambos necesitaban un momento para relajarse, cuando se hizo de noche Eli tomó guardia mientras Trixie dormía.

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Trixie estaba en el mismo lugar donde mataron a su padre, pero algo parecía distinto._

_-Jajajaja –alguien rió maléficamente._

_-Conozco esa risa. –volteó y vió que era Doom.- No, no puede ser. –Ella vio a Kord y a Pronto tirados en suelo, fue hacia ellos.- ¡Kord, Pronto! ¡Despierten! –ella los sacudía pero no había respuesta de su parte._

_-Es tu fin, niño. –Trixie volteó rápidamente al escuchar a Doom hablar, y vio que le estaba apuntando a Eli con una babosa boom-muerte._

_-¿Eli? –Trixie no lo podía creer, era Eli Shane peleando con Doom, e Eli estaba totalmente desarmado y lastimado como para esquivar a las babosas._

_-Hasta nunca Shane. –dicho esto, Doom le disparó la babosa boom-muerte. Trixie solo pudo ver cómo Eli caía al suelo, al igual cómo sucedió con su padre._

_-¡No! –Gritó Trixie mientras que de sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas._

-¡Eli! –Trixie despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, pálida, temblando, y con la respiración agitada.

-¡Trixie! –Eli corrió a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Eli por favor, no te vayas de mi lado, por favor.- Trixie seguía llorando con tal intensidad que a Eli se le rompió el corazón de solo verla.

-Trixe, por favor cálmate, ¿Qué pasó?

-Es que tuve una pesadilla, en la que Doom te mataba.- Trixie aún no dejaba de llorar.

-Trixie…

-Tienes que irte, tienes que ocultarte para que Doom no te encuentre.

-Trixie…

-Cuando nos topemos con él, yo lo distraigo mientras tú y los demás se esconden.- Trixie se estaba alterando más y más.

-Trixie basta, no iré a ningún lado, entiende. –dijo Eli con severidad y sujetándole la cara con ambas manos.

-Eli por favor, no quiero perderte, -estaba llorando de nuevo- ya perdí a mis padres, a las personas que más amaba, no soportaría otra perdida de la persona que amo.

En eso Eli le robó un beso apasionado a la pelirroja, estaba tan asustada, alterada, desesperada, tenía tanto dolor guardado en su noble y bello corazón, en ese momento sacó todo.

-Trixie, te prometo que siempre, escúchame bien, siempre estaré a tu lado, jamás te dejaré sola. Te amo.


	10. Chapter 10

En ese momento Trixie se calmó, Eli tenía razón, mientras estuvieran juntos, agradecida por sus gentiles palabras, volvió a dormir, esta vez acostada en el pecho de Eli mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Te amo Eli. –dijo Trixie antes de caer dormida en los brazos de Eli.

A la mañana siguiente Trixe fue la primera en despertar con un rayo de sol que le iluminó los ojos, pardeó un par de veces y lo primero que hizo después de eso fue levantar la vista y al Shane dormido junto a ella, estaba muy feliz, por primera vez en muchos años había dormido tranquila, por primera vez en muchos años no tuvo la misma pesadilla de todas las noches.

Eli despertó al sentir que la chica se acurrucaba más a él, la miró y sonrió, sintió algo que jamás había sentido por dentro, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba y gracias a eso sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Trixie despertó totalmente y juntó la mirada con la de Eli.

-Buenos días Trixie. –respondió el Shane, seguido de un beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días Eli. –respondió ella.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-A tu lado, desde luego que dormí bien, y ya no tuve pesadillas, gracias a ti.

-Me alegro.

Trixie se levantó y se estiró mientras bostezaba, Eli hizo lo mismo que ella, y se empezaron a reír, pues hicieron las mismas muecas.

-Tenemos que hallar la forma de regresar con los otros. –dijo Eli. Trixie solo bajó la mirada, pues aún tenía un poco de miedo, Eli inmediatamente se percató de eso.- Tranquila, yo te protegeré. –dijo mientras tomaba de las manos a la chica, esta le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Está bien, vamos. –dijo Trixie.

Ambos lanzadores se dirigieron a sus mechas y arrancaron sin ninguna duda, deben encontrar la forma de regresar con Kord y con Pronto.

**En serio lamento mucho que sea tan cortito, es que no he tenido nada pero nada de tiempo, con las tareas, exposiciones, exámenes, y haciendo un alebrije de 2 metros y medio para un concurso de mi escuela, espero que ganemos un de los primero 5 lugares. Prometo actualizar tan pronto como pueda.**


	11. Chapter 11

Eli y Trixie corrían a toda velocidad en sus mechas, debían encontrar la forma de regresar a donde estaban Kord y Pronto, estuvieron yendo de un lugar a otro pero no encontraban cómo regresar.

-Eli creo que estamos perdidos, ya hemos pasado por aquí varias veces. –dijo Trixie con tono de cansada e Eli lo notó.

-Tienes razón Trix, estamos dando vueltas en círculos. –siguió Eli. Burpy bajó del hombro de Eli y saltó hasta un camino oculto entre unos grandes arbustos, empezó a chillar e Eli y Trixie voltearon inmediatamente.- ¿Qué pasa amigo? –Burpy saltó a los arbustos y empezó a saltar a través del camino oculto.- Hey ¿a dónde vas? –Eli montó su mecha y lo siguió por el camino.

-Eli espera, ¿a dónde te diriges? –Trixie también montó su mecha y siguió a ambos.

-¡Burpy, regresa! –aunque Eli le dijera que se detuviera, no lo hacía.

-¡Eli! –gritó Trixie, pero no la escuchaba.

Burpy se detuvo cuando habían llegado hasta el final del camino, seguido por Eli y Trixie, entonces vieron que se encontraban en donde habían estado antes de caer por la cascada.

-No puedo creerlo, regresamos. –Dijo Eli muy sorprendido por lo que había hecho Burpy, éste solo le dirigió una mirada de no tienen que agradecerme nada.

-Wow, es increíble, gracias Burpy. –dijo Trixie. Burpy solo chilló y saltó al hombro de Eli.

-Ahora hay que encontrar a Kord y a Pronto. –dijo Eli en forma pensante.

-Ya se, hay que llamarlos por el auricular. –sugirió Trixie.

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. –Eli prendió su auricular pero se escuchaba estática, probablemente el agua lo averió.- Kord, soy yo, Eli, ¿en dónde están? –Pero no se escuchaba respuesta alguna.- ¿Kord? ¿Pronto?, no responden. ¿A dónde habrán ido?

-No lo sé. –En ese momento Trixie recibió una llamada desde su auricular, lo contestó pensado que era Kord o Pronto pero no fue así.

_-Hola linda, parece que tú y tu novio sobrevivieron a la cascada, sinceramente jamás creí que sobrevivirías, ya que eres tan débil que no puedes hacer nada para salvarte. –_Era Doom, al parecer él tenía el auricular de Kord o de Pronto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos? –Por la forma de hablar de Trixie supo que era Doom quien la había llamado.

_-Están aquí conmigo, si quieres volver a verlos con vida, tendrás que hacer algo._

Al parecer Trixie no tenía opción, no quería hacer nada de lo que Doom le dijera pero si quería que Kord y Pronto estuvieran bien tenía que hacerlo.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_-Jajaja. Buena niña. Escucha con atención, esto es lo que harás._


	12. Chapter 12

_-Quiero que vayas a tu caverna natal, ya sabes, donde lo perdiste todo._

A Trixie le dolió mucho lo que dijo Doom, hasta el punto de que quiso llorar, sus ojos ya estaban cristalinos, pero antes de que saliera la primera lágrima se dio cuenta de que tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidar, no dejaría que les hiciera algo a sus amigos, no era momento para llorar.

-Entiendo, ¿y después qué? –dijo con seriedad y sequedad.

_-Pero quiero que vayas sola, así que dile a tu novio que no vaya contigo si no quiere que algo les pase a tus amigos. Y entonces ahí es donde negociaremos, ¿qué te parece la vida de tus amigo y la de tu novio, a cambio de la tuya? Te veré en una hora, y si tu noviecito llega contigo, mataré a todos tus amigos lenta y dolorosamente y vivirás con ese dolor toda tu miserable vida, aunque creo que tu vida no puede ser más miserable, quiero decir, perdiste a tu madre y a tu padre de una manera tan inhumana y cruel que a veces me das tanta lástima. –_lo último lo dijo en tono de burla.

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré. –Y colgó.

-¿Era Doom, verdad?- Eli obviamente supo quién era por la expresión de Trixie.- ¿Qué quería?

-Quiere verme en una hora en mi caverna natal, así que tengo que ir lo más rápido posible porque está lejos.

-De acuerdo vamos.

-No Eli, él me dijo que fuera sola y eso haré. –dijo Trixie yendo a su mecha.

-Ni creas que irás sola,- dijo Eli sujetándola del brazo –ese sujeto es muy peligroso, y… no quiero que te haga daño.

-Eli… -dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios –sé que quieres protegerme pero si no lo hago, matará a Kord y a Pronto, ¿quieres que eso pase?

-Claro que no, ¿pero y si te hace algo?, no quiero perderte.

-Estaré bien Eli, no te preocupes.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

Cuando Trixie llegó a la entrada de su caverna natal, empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos al recordar cómo a su madre se la llevaba una enfermedad incurable, cómo a su padre lo mataban brutalmente, y a las demás personas, Doom, no tuvo ninguna piedad, mató a todo inocente que se encontró, no le importó si era mujer, niño o anciano, tantos recuerdos malos. Se detuvo, bajó de su mecha y observó más de cerca el lugar que quiso evitar durante tantos años.

-Qué bueno que llegaste linda, con unos cuantos minutos de retraso. –dijo una voz que Trixie pudo reconocer sin problemas, Doom, su voz era inconfundible.

-Ya estoy aquí, ahora deja ir a mis amigos, o te juro que…

-Por favor preciosa, no me vengas con amenazas que no te sirven de nada, ya soy más poderoso que tú y lo sabes, nunca has tenido el valor de enfrentarme, ¿qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?

Trixie simplemente se quedó callada, él tenía razón, nunca tuvo el valor de buscarlo y vengarse do todas las personas a las que mató, en especial de su padre.

-¿Lo ves? No has cambiado en nada, aunque debo admitir que estás más hermosa de lo que recordaba, jajaja.

-¿Dónde están mis amigos?

-Están bien, simplemente están inconscientes.

-Déjalos ir, ahora.

-Ah, ah, ah. No tan rápido belleza, ¿recuerdas la condición que te puse?, tu vida por la de ellos.

-Y la de Eli.

-Ah, si, tu novio, claro, claro, él también estará bien. Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato?

-Si. – respondió cabizbaja.

**¡Por fin! Mil perdones por no actualizar desde hace no sé cuándo, pero aquí está, espero que les guste, no pude actualizar pronto por una razón muy personal que Jen es la única que sabe y aparte por la maldita cárcel que menores a la que llaman escuela, tanto exámenes y tareas y proyectos que hasta me dan escalofríos tan solo recordarlo, pero bueno, ya acabé con eso por ahora. **


	13. Chapter 13

-Bien hecho, lindura, buena decisión, ja,ja,ja. –dijo Doom, contemplando la tristeza que transmitía Trixie.- ¡Liberen al trol y al topoide! –ordenó.

El ejército de Doom acató las órdenes y fueron directamente por Kord y Pronto, los aventaron cruelmente al suelo; Trixie de inmediato fue corriendo ante ellos.

-¿Kord, Pronto, están bien? ¿Están heridos?

-Ahh, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, no recuerdo nada. –dijo Kord sobándose su cabeza.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ambos están bien. –dijo Trixie mientras abrazaba a Kord y a Pronto.

-Disculpa linda, pero te recuerdo que tenemos un trato, vamos. –interrumpió Doom.

-¿Trato? ¿De qué habla? ¡Pronto no entiende nada! –dijo Pronto exaltándose.

-Su linda amiga me dio su vida a cambio de la de ustedes, jajaja, no decido si eso fue muy estúpido o muy valiente, jajaja, pero un trato es un trato, andando Trixie. –dijo Doom.

-¿Trix, eso es cierto? –preguntó Kord. Trixie solo miró hacia abajo con tristeza y asintió.

-Andando lindura. –dijo Doom mientras jalaba a Trixie del brazo con brusquedad.

-¡Oye, alto, no la toques! –dijo Kord mientras se acercaba a Trixie y a Doom pero los guardias lo detuvieron cuando le apuntaron con sus babosas malvadas.

-Bien linda, me has causado muchos problemas desde que te volví a encontrar pero te aseguro que no lo harás de nuevo. Vendrás conmigo y nunca regresarás. –le dijo Doom a Trixie con una mirada tan horrible que Trixie parecía una niña de 10 años asustada.

-Yo no lo creo. –dijo una voz que venía detrás de Doom y Trixie.

**Hola!**

**Wow, que bien se siente escribir de nuevo, aunque sea poco pero, le quiero pedir una enorme disculpa, todo este semestre fue una gran tortura, ni tenía tiempo de respirar, me tenían amarrada a la mesa haciendo tareas y tareas y tareas, pero al fin acabé, ya mañana no voy a la escuela, por fin, aayyy dioses, solo me falta un semestre (seis meses) para salir de la prepa y entrar a la universidad, créanme que estoy entre ansiosa, asustada, entusiasmada y otras cosas. Pero ya está aquí la actualización, sé que no es mucho pero hoy no ando muy inspirada, además quería descansar después de tanta escuela, pero le prometo que actualizaré más seguido, también les digo que en un capitulo o dos acaba este fic. Espero que les guste.**


End file.
